The first antibodies that are made in acute HIV-1 infection are against the CD4 binding site (Moore et al, J. Virol. 68(8) 5142 (1994)), the CCR5 co-receptor binding site (Choe et al, Cell 1 14(2):161-170 (2003)), and the V3 loop (Moore et al, J. Acquir. Immun. Def. Syn. 7(4):332 (1994)). However, these antibodies do not control HIV-1 and are easily escaped (Burton et al, Nature Immun. 5:233-236 (2004), Wei et al, Nature 422(6929):307-312 (2003)). Neutralizing antibodies against autologous virus develop fifty to sixty days after infection, but antibodies capable of neutralizing heterologous HIV-1 strains do not arise until after the first year of infection (Richman et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 100(7):4144-4149 (2003), Wei et al, Nature 422(6929):307-312 (2003)).
The four epitopes on HIV-1 envelope to which rare broadly reactive neutralizing antibodies bind are the CD4 binding site (CD4BS) (mab (monoclonal antibody) IgG1b12) (Zwick et al, J. Virol. 77(10):5863-5876 (2003)), the membrane proximal external region (MPER) epitopes defined by human mabs 2F5 and 4E10 (Armbruster et al, J. Antimicrob. Chemother. 54:915-920 (2004), Stiegler and Katinger, J. Antimicrob. Chemother. 51:757-759 (2003), Zwick et al, Journal of Virology 79:1252-1261 (2005), Purtscher et al, AIDS 10:587 (1996)) (FIG. 1), and the mannan glycan epitope defined by human mab 2G12 (Scanlan et al, Adv. Exper. Med. Biol. 535:205-218 (2003)). These four rare human mabs are all unusual: two are IgG3 (2F5 and 4E10), one has a unique Ig dimer structure (2G12), one has a very hydrophobic CDR3 (2F5) (Ofek et al, J. Virol. 198:10724 (2004)), and, in all four, the CDR3 is unusually long (Burton et al, Nature Immunol. 5(3):233-236 (2004), Kunert et al, AIDS Res. Hum. Retroviruses 20(7):755-762 (2004), Zwick et al, J. Virol. 78(6):3155-3161 (2004), Cardoso et al, Immunity 22:163-172 (2005)). Of these, 2F5- and 4E10-like human mabs are quite rare. Acute HIV-1 patients do not make antibodies against the MPER or 2G12 epitopes (Robinson, unpublished (2005), Shaw, unpublished (2005), MPER can be defined as amino acids 652 to 683 of HIV envelope (Cardoso et al, Immunity 22:163-173 (2005) (e.g., QQEKNEQELLELDKWASLWNWFDITNWLWYIK) (SEQ ID NO:1). CD4 binding site (BS) antibodies are commonly made early in HIV-1 infection, but these antibodies generally do not have the broad spectrum of neutralization shown by mab IgG1b12 (Burton et al, Nat. Immunol. 5(3):233-236 (2004)).
A number of epitopes of the HIV-1 envelope have been shown to cross-react with host tissues (Pinto et al, AIDS Res. Hum. Retrov. 10:823-828 (1994), Douvas et al, AIDS Res. Hum. Retrov. 10:253-262 (1994), Douvas et al, AIDS Res. Hum. Retrov. 12:1509-1517 (1996)), and autoimmune patients have been shown to make antibodies that cross-react with HIV proteins (Pinto et al, AIDS Res. Hum. Retrov. 10:823-828 (1994), Douvas et al, AIDS Res. Hum. Retrov. 10:253-262 (1994), Douvas et al, AIDS Res. Hum. Retrov. 12:1509-1517 (1996), Barthel et al, Semin. Arthr. Rheum. 23:1-7 (1993)). Similarly, induction of immune responses to self-epitopes has been suggested to be a cause of the autoimmune abnormalities and T cell depletion in AIDS (Douvas et al, AIDS Res. Hunt Retrov. 12:1509-1517 (1996), Ziegler et al, Clin. Immunol. Immunopath. 41:305-313 (1986)).
High affinity peptide ligands for the 2F5 mab have been made that induce high levels of antibody against the peptide but do not broadly neutralize HIV-1 primary isolates (McGaughey et al, Biochemistry 42(11):3214-3223 (2003), Zhang et al, J. Virol. 78(15):8342-8348 (2004), rev. in Zwick et al, J. Virol. 79:1252-1261 (2005)). These results have been interpreted to mean that the peptide ligands for 2F5 are not in the appropriate conformation for induction of anti-MPER antibodies (Burton et al, Nature Immunology 5(3):233-236 (2004), Zwick et al, J. Virol. 79:1252-1261 (2005)). A series of highly constrained HIV-1 Env immunogens have been made with the IgG1b12, 2G12, 2F5 and 4E10 epitopes stably expressed, and it has been demonstrated that these immunogens do not induce broadly reactive neutralizing antibodies in guinea pigs or rabbits, and, specifically, do not make neutralizing antibodies to the MPER epitopes (Liao et al, J. Virol. 78(10):5270-5278 (2004); Haynes, unpublished (2005)). These results have raised the question as to whether broadly reactive neutralizing antibodies to HIV-1 envelope are not made in normal animals and humans because they cannot be made.
Because long, hydrophobic CDR3 regions are typical of natural polyreactive autoantibodies (Meffre et al, J. Clin. Invest. 108:879-886 (2001), Ramsland et al, Exp. Clin. Immun. 18:176-198 (2001)), and HIV-1-infected patient B lymphocytes are polyclonally driven to make cardiolipin antibodies (Weiss et al, Clin. Immunol. Immunopathol. 77:69-74 (1995), Grunewald et al, Clin. Exp. Immunol. 15:464-71 (1999)), studies were undertaken to assay these and other anti-HIV-1 mabs for cardiolipin and other autoantigen reactivities. The present invention results, at least in part, from the realization that two broadly reactive HIV-1 envelope gp 41 human mabs, 2F5 and 4E10, are polyspecific autoantibodies reactive with cardiolipin.